


Lies

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: Think it as the one episode in teen titans where Raven becomes friends with that book and falls in love and becomes all pure but it was actually the dragon talking to her and it tricked her.But like. Depression talking to Virgil.:DThis is before the others know that Anxiety’s name is Virgil.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day in Thomas living room. The sides were in a heated debate of what he should do today, after being invited out.  
  
"Come on, Thomas hasn't seen his friends in awhile! He needs to go catch up with them!" Patton, the moral side defended.  
  
"Well yes, and this would be an appropriate time to learn from this new activity." Logan the logical side reasoned.  
  
"But this is a chance for anything to happen! Embraced the new environment and meet some new people!" Roman the creative side dreamt.  
  
"Those people he doesn't know. What if he makes a fool of himself, or they are mean. Or they’re homophobic-" then there was Virgil. The side of Anxiety.  
  
"Ugh, Shut it Panic at the Everywhere. We are done taking input from you." Princey rolled his eyes at the anxious side earning a glare.  
  
"What If-"  
  
"Anxiety, you can drive yourself insane with what if's." Logan sighed trying to get the side to calm down.  
  
"Are you saying he isn't insane already?" Roman commented with a smirk while admiring his nails.  
  
Virgil sunk into his jacket, getting self-conscious. "I'm not crazy. I'm just worried-"  
  
"We're worried too! Worried that if you keep feeding him these irrational fears he will do nothing with his life!" Roman snapped.  
  
Virgil fell silent, Patton and Logan traded looks. "Princey, apologies to Anxiety. Now." Patton scowled.  
  
Roman rolled his eyes with a sigh, "my humble apologies, Anxiety." Voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Anxiety, maybe it's best you Uh... sit this one out?" Logan spoke up, "Yes, we get your fears but Thomas is going to be with Joan and Talyn, I'm sure those two will be responsible along with Thomas."  
  
"Yes, but what-" Virgil cut himself off. He looked at the three of the sides, Thomas as well silent during the conversation. Seeing how irritated they were getting. "Fine..." he said defeated.  
  
Roman actually perked up, surprised at the lack of restraint. "Really? Perfect, Thomas we must get you ready then." The Prince started planning with the others as Anxiety sank down.   
  
Alone in his room, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't cry. You're not that pathetic. You're just trying to help Thomas." He spoke aloud to himself. Yet his heart just didn't believe the words he spoke. Eyes watering he had another image burnt into his head of everyone upset with him yet again.  
  
**"You're allowed to cry. You know that right?"**  
A smooth voice spoke.  
  
Virgil physically jumped, eyes shooting open he looked around his room. No one with him. Was Princey right? Is he actually insane?  
  
**"I don't believe a trait of personality can go insane. That's more so meant for the host."** the voice reasoned.   
  
"Then where are you? Why can't I see you?"  
  
**"Think of me as your intuition."** **  
**  
"But, I'm not intuition? I'm Anxiety. Shouldn't you be with Logan?" Virgil hated speaking out loud, to whatever this was.  
  
**"Logic is an intuition of sorts. I'm your sense of logic without a need to reason. Asking me to give you a reason for my being is uh... not something I'm equipped for."** **  
**  
Virgil nodded wearily, not too happy with the answer. "Why are you only just talking to me now?"  
  
**"I had no reason to form a voice to you until now. Much like yourself, you were always there for Thomas but didn't show up until later. I felt now would be an appropriate time to speak up."** **  
**  
"Speak up about what?" Virgil fell back onto his bed, gaining interest.   
  
**"You aren't approaching your job the right way."** **  
**  
Virgil sat up, almost offended. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
**"You torment your host. Convinced that is what you are supposed to do, but that is not your responsibility Virgil. You are supposed to keep your host alert not afraid."** **  
**  
Virgil fell silent. It did seem whoever Virgil actually tried to do his job, he failed to do so. "Oh..."  
  
**"We can fix that.  Think of it as, reaching your fullest potential."** **  
**  
"But how? I'd still be me, just effective." Virgil began pacing his room.  
  
**"You have anxiety attacks frequently, correct? You would be working peacefully, keeping Thomas alert and efficient. In harmony with the others. You wouldn't have a need for your own anxiety."** **  
**  
Virgil stopped in place, thinking it over. The trait of anxiety.. without anxiety? Harmony with the others? Working together. No longer an outcast... "how do we start then?"  
  
**"Let's begin some research."** **  
****  
** —-  
  
Virgil spent the next few days in his room, talking with Intuition and learning. Something about the voice was almost comforting. He wasn't so alone any more. Hours grew to days, as he filled a notebook with results and data about himself. Logan would be proud. He rarely left his room anymore, excited to work on.. whatever this was. They started by cleaning up his diet. A detox as Intuition put it. He didn't eat for days, which was something he's done before. But this time had to go a few days longer. Then he would start up a healthier diet. Specific foods and drink to help with Anxiety and his performance. Required to drink three glasses of water a day. Something Patton has tried to get him to do before but failed.   
  
Virgil stood in the kitchen, three weeks into the project. He was to start eating once more, foods that brought him comfort and didn't add to Anxiety. Intuition was going to make a list when he got back to his room, so pouring a glass of water he turned around to go back when he bumped into Patton. "Kiddo? I haven't seen you in days!"   
  
Virgil shrugged and took a sip of his water, "been busy."   
  
Patton looked at the glass in his hand confused. "No coffee? What time-" Patton checks his watch. "It's five am! Where's your usual coffee?"  
  
Virgil shushed him, "Patton you're gonna wake the others. I'm just taking a break from the coffee for a bit. I don't need it in my system right now." And with that he left Patton alone in the kitchen, heading back to his room.  
  
**"Good job. Did you feel anxious talking to Patton?"** Intuition spoke up finally as he walked down the hall.  
  
"No actually. I use to get so nervous when Lying too.." Virgil smiled and sipped his water.   
  
**"Let's begin that list of foods, once we finish that up we can begin step two. You're doing well so far Virgil."** **  
**   
Virgil entered his room with a smile and grabbed his notebook. After a half hour of writing he his mind began to drift. "Hey Intuition... is there Uh.. a name I could call you by?"  
  
**"Intuition will suffice."** **  
**  
"Well, yeah but. I mean I have a name and. You have a bit of personality."  
  
**"Virgil I am your intuition. I have no personality. But if I must have a name, call me Icarus."** **  
**  
"Icarus?" Virgil questioned. "That's uh... not what I expected."  
  
**"It has a bit of a nerdy name yes. But I felt it was in common with your name, Virgil."** **  
**  
"What? I... I guess my name is a bit odd.."  
  
**"Odd one out yet again it seems. Let's get back to work Virgil. We are almost at step two."** **  
**  
Virgil nodded to himself and continued to write a large list of food items he was allowed to eat. It was actually a simple list. Included foods that would help calm his mind and stomach. Some guilty pleasure foods for those days when he felt down. So on and so forth. Almost done with the list he heard his door open and looked up, taking off his headphones he saw Roman.  
  
"Princey? You know I'd prefer if you knocked." Virgil spoke carefully.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you usually have your music up so loud you don't hear me knocking." Roman leaned against the doorway looking around the room.   
  
**"How are you supposed to stay alert if that music is blocking your hearing?"** **  
**  
"Oh, I'll keep the volume down next time." Virgil made a mental note. "Can I help you?"  
  
Roman shrugged, "Well I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Haven't been out if your room in a while."  
  
"Patton sent you to make sure I wasn't upset from the one argument." Virgil was upfront. It wasn't unusual that this would happen, Patton always sent Roman to apologize and drag Virgil out of his room.   
  
"Yeahhhh..." Roman sighed.   
  
**"Tell him the truth. You were wrong and out of line. He has nothing to worry about."** **  
**  
" _What_?" Virgil thought internally.  
  
"It's alright Roman. You guys were right, I was wrong and out of line."  
  
Roman looked at Virgil confused. "You-you were?"  
  
"Yeah. I should have realized I was just hurting Thomas and making a fool of myself. I'm just here to keep Thomas alert not scared." Virgil reasoned, to a point but it didn't mean those words with hurt himself.  
  
Not Roman, "Well, I wouldn't say that-." He was beginning to fall concerned for the anxious side. This was.. so off of him. "You're sure you're alright?"  
  
**"Change the topic."** **  
**  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Virgil lied, "I'll be alright. Do you know what's for dinner?" Virgil changed the topic swiftly.  
  
"Oh, um... Mac N' Cheese I'm pretty sure." Roman stuttered, "will you be joining us for dinner?"  
  
**"... no. Would be taking time away from your progress."** **  
**  
"No, I'm gonna eat in my room tonight." Virgil tapped a pen against his notebook. "Is that all?"   
  
Roman frowned confused, "Uh.. sure- yeah. I'll um.. see you later... I guess."   
  
Roman closed the door and stared at the dark frame. That was.. odd. Returning to the kitchen where Patton was cooking and Logan was reading, the others could tell something was on his mind. "Is something wrong, Roman?" Logan asked looking up from his book.  
  
"No... I don't think so? Anxiety was acting... strange." Roman leaned against the counter and Patton hummed while he was cooking.  
  
"I was gonna mention that. I ran into him this morning and he seemed a bit off. Wasn't drinking coffee, instead was having a glass of water." Patton turned to them both.  
  
"Well, That is smart, the caffeine would just raise his anxiety levels. He needs to drink more water anyway." Logan reasoned but the other two still seemed wary. "I'll go speak with him." Logan sighed, bookmarking his book he left upstairs to speak with Virgil.  
  
Knocking on the door he heard Virgil invite him in. The younger trait was sitting at his desk down with a notebook page covered from top to bottom with words, taking a closer look Logan noticed they were food items. "Are you... dieting?" Logan asked.  
  
Virgil hummed in response, "the junk food is just going to keep me drowsy. I need to be alert for Thomas." Anxiety turned to face Logan. "Can I help you?"  
  
"The others were worried about you, said you seemed a bit off from usual." Logan looked over the piles of papers over Virgil's desk and room. He seemed to have some sort of project going on.  
  
**"You upset them. Burdening them with having to watch over you, Virgil."** **  
**  
Logan missed the way Virgil winced inwardly, "Sorry, didn't mean to waste your time but I'm fine, really."  
  
"you aren't wasting my time, Anxiety."  
  
**"That's a lie, Virgil."** **  
**  
"Right well..." Virgil bit his lip, "Nothing going on. I'm just trying to look out for Thomas." Logan nodded and left Virgil's room. He sighed and deflated into his chair. "Icarus, why do I feel like crap?"  
  
**"Because you are."** **  
**  
Oh. "Um... okay?"  
  
**"Virgil I'm just telling you your own Logic."** **  
**  
"Right. Well, I guess my logic hates myself. Great."  
  
**"Your Logic doesn't hate you. You hate yourself."** **  
**  
"I thought you weren't supposed to reason." Virgil snapped, curling up into his chair.  
  
**"I'm your own sense of reasoning. I'm just repeating what you think."** **  
**  
"So I think that my own intuition is a dick?"  
  
**"No. You think you're a dick."** **  
**  
Virgil frowned, "I'm done talking to you."  
  
**"You can't be done with your own intuition."** **  
**  
"I didn't listen to you before. Don't have too now."  
  
**"You did listen to me. I just didn't have a conscious voice until now."** **  
****  
** "Then stop having a conscious voice! Shut up!" Virgil was cut off by a knock on his door.  
  
"Kiddo? You alright in there?" Patton must have heard his yelling.  
  
"Yeah, Patton I'm fine. Just uh... watching videos". Virgil prayed for Patton to buy his lie and leave.   
  
Patton seemed hesitant before he spoke again, "Okie Dokie Kiddo." He left down the hallway and Virgil let out a breath of relief.  
  
**"You burden."** **  
**  
Virgil sighed and sank down into his chair.  
  
**"Failure."** **  
**  
Pulling the drawstrings of his hoodie right he launched himself onto his bed.  
  
**"Monster."** **  
**  
Virgil let out a sob. He couldn't help it. Now he can't block the voices out of his head they became conscious. Burying his head under his pillow he wept as Icarus yelled at him.   
  
**"Should just leave. They would be better off without you. They don't even call you by your name. They just call you what you are, a disease."** **  
**  
Virgil tossed a pillow off of his bed in anger. Punching at air until his hand caught his side table. With a hiss he drew it back and saw there was a deep cut. "S-shit!" Rushing to his bathroom he cleaned it out and wrapped it. Sighing he looked up at his mirror. He looked.. different. His face was clearer but his frame seemed smaller. He looked paler and the circles under his eyes were far worse without makeup. His eyes red from crying. "Icarus I don't think this is working."  
  
...  
  
Silence.  
  
"Icarus?"  
  
Virgil stepped into his room as if looking for his intuition. " _Icarus_?" Virgil's voice broke at the end of saying his name. His own intuition couldn't deal with how pathetic he is that it left. Dropping down to his knees he let out a sob.  
  
—-

 

Virgil was summoned into Thomas's living room for another meeting, the other sides seemed worried. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey, Anxiety. I just wanted to um.. thank you, for the last few days." Thomas spoke carefully.   
  
"Thank you?" Virgil questioned.   
  
"Yeah, my um... Anxiety hasn't been too high lately and I've felt very calm actually. The others said you've been working on yourself and I just wanted to say thanks."   
  
"Oh.. uhh well no problem-"   
  
"There was one more thing, actually Anxiety." Prince stopped him before he could leave.   
  
"Yeah?" Virgil crossed his arms.   
  
"Thomas has an audition coming up in a few days. This is a really important role to him.. we were hoping Uh.." Roman looked at Logan for phrasing and returned to Virgil. "For your input on it-"   
  
"Go for it."   
  
Everyone's eyes lit up. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah. This is a rare opportunity and you need to put yourself out there more often. If it doesn't work out so be it, just means you were meant for another role." Virgil bit the insides of his cheeks.   
  
"Oh? Wow that was.. really inspiring, Anxiety? Thank you!" Thomas seemed happy. That's all that mattered. Virgil's sadness wasn't affecting him which was good.   
  
"No problem. Good luck with your role." Virgil returned to the mind palace in his room. "How come my sadness isn't affecting Thomas?" He asked allowed.   
  
**"From your pain. You are keeping your sadness away from Thomas and the others."** Icarus cold voice returned and sent shivers down Virgil's spine.   
  
"So you're back? What the hell was that? You just decided you couldn't deal with my whining and duck out?"   
  
**"I wasn't needed. You found your own reasoning through the pain."** **  
**   
Virgil fell silent. "So... Thomas isn't sad when I hurt myself?"   
  
**"You don't control sadness. But yes, Thomas is unaffected by your emotional turmoil."** **  
**   
"Could have worded that nicer"   
  
**"Your depression."** **  
**   
"Okay emotional turmoil sounds nicer." Virgil sighed. "When did you become such a dick? Telling me all those things was really fucked up."   
  
**"I'm just a voice in your head Virgil. I'm only echolocating your own thoughts and Logic. You wonder why the others hate you? It's because you're a-"** **  
**   
"Monster, burden, and failure yeah I got the memo-" Virgil was cut off by his door opening suddenly. Roman stepped inside and Virgil turned to face him. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Sorry, I was just coming down to come talk to you when I heard you were talking to someone else. Though it appears... no one else is in here?" Roman looked around confused.   
  
Virgil mentally cursed "was just listening to videos while thinking. Sorry, the audio must have been way up for you to have heard that."   
  
Romans eyes fell on Virgil's headphones, on the floor across from him. "Did you throw them off in a fit of rage?" He smirked and looked at Virgil caught in a clear lie. "So, going to tell me the truth, Anxiety?"   
  
"Maybe I just lost my mind finally. Like you said, maybe I'm insane." Virgil snapped.   
  
Roman took a step back confused. "I- 'm sorry I said that? You're still upset over that argument then. I see, Well Anxiety, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I said a lot of rude things."   
  
**"All of them true,"** Icarus spoke.   
  
"It's fine Princey." Virgil shook his head lightly. "Sorry for snapping at you."   
  
**"You ruined their fun."** **  
** **  
** "It's fine Anxiety, I was rather rude that day." Roman took a step forward towards him and Virgil took a step back.   
  
**"Burden."** **  
**   
"Roman, can you go?" Virgil asked with a shaky voice.   
  
"What? Why-"   
  
"Just go. Please." Virgil bit his lip.   
  
"Anxiety I just wanted to talk to you-"   
  
"Go! Get out of my room!" Virgil yelled and Roman looked at him shocked. Turned he left the room slamming Virgil's door. Virgil rushes to his bathroom, unsure of when the tears started to spill. Hopefully not while he was yelling at Roman. Pulling open a drawer Virgil found what he was looking for.   
  
A razor.   


——

  
"Something's not right about Anxiety." Roman rushes into the living room. "He seems worst yet it's not affecting Thomas. Something is definitely hurting him though."   
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, putting down his book on the couch.   
  
"I just went to talk to him and I heard him saying some awful things about himself but to someone else! Then I opened the door and no one was there. He snapped at me and I apologized and then he just lost it and told me to leave! I'm not sure what is wrong but... it's just odd okay?" Roman crosses his arms. "I know we should be glad, Thomas is alright. But... that was strange. Too strange to ignore."   
  
Patton nodded and Logan agreed as well. "We should wait for him, the next time he leaves his room to talk."   
  
"He might be more comfortable in there though. That would feel like an ambush." Patton disagreed.   
  
"It would seem casual though," Logan argues.   
  
——

 

Virgil pulled his sleeves over his hands. Sweater paws. With his hoodie drawn over his head, he headed to the kitchen. Sadly everyone was in the kitchen and living room. Didn't matter, just be casually grabbing a snack. Heading into the kitchen where Patton was cleaning dishes he walked over the cabinet and opened it. About to grab some crackers and flee there was a hand on his wrist. Turning to face Patton he was instead faced with all three of the sides. "Um..." Virgil mumbled.  
  
"Kiddo, we need to talk." Patton's voice sounded worried. Oh no, did he upset them? **_Oh god,_** when he snapped at Roman. That must have been the last straw. You **_moron_ ** . Virgil thought to himself. He nodded and the sides led him to the living room. Sitting down on the couch he fidgeted as they stared at him.   
  
"Anxiety-"   
  
" _I'msorryforsnappingatRoman._ " Virgil blurted out.   
  
"What, Kiddo?" Patton asked confused. "Couldn't quite catch that-"   
  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at Roman. For burdening you Patton and wasting your time Logan." Virgil blurted out again and covered his mouth his hand. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I'll go back to just being quiet. Stay in my room and leave you all alone. I won't upset Thomas I swear."   
  
"Anxiety, Kiddo." Patton grabbed Virgil's hand. "You didn't upset us."   
  
Roman nodded, "Yeah I actually was going to apologize to you. I've treated you like dirt this whole time you were bettering yourself."   
  
Virgil winced, **_way to go. They feel bad now_**. He shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I hurt you guys and Thomas way too much. I deserve this." The others looked at him confused. "That. I mean that. The mistreatment." Virgil tried to cover up quickly.   
  
"Anxiety are you feeling okay?" Logan leaned forward concerned.   
  
"I-I'm Fine," Virgil answered swiftly. So use to that answer from these past few weeks.   
  
"No really, Anxiety." Patton gripped Virgil's wrist with both hands as a kind gesture, but the fabric against Virgil's fresh cuts made him hiss. Patton immediately dropped Virgil's hand as he pulled it back. "So Sorry Kiddo. Are you alright?"   
  
"I-I'm Fine!" Virgil hugged his wrist to his chest.   
  
"Did you burn your wrist or something?" Roman asked confused.   
  
"He hasn't been cooking from what I've noticed." Logan pointed out.   
  
"Kiddo, are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine Patton!" Virgil snapped.   
  
The other sides sighed and the room fell silent. "Anxiety... we just want to make sure you're alright. Please, let us in on what's happening?" Roman spoke genuinely.   
  
Virgil looked at each of the sides with tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna sound **_insane_**."   
  
"Just try your best to explain, Kiddo." Patton smiled at him and began rubbing Virgil's back smoothly.   
  
"I..." Virgil took a deep breath, "I began hearing a voice in my head." Virgil looked at them for a reaction before continuing, "Not like my usual self-doubts. This time it was... I don't know. Just different. His name is Icarus."   
  
"You named the voice?" Logan asked.   
  
"No, that's the name he told me to call him. He's my intuition." Virgil confirmed and Logan looked confused.   
  
"Anxiety, needs an intuition?" Roman asked.   
  
"That doesn't make sense. You are a form of intuition. Besides sides don't need an intuition we are our own Logic." Logan rambled before Patton shot him a look. They went quiet and let Virgil continue.   
  
"Well... he was helping me out. Trying to make me less of a burden on Thomas. Started with eating healthy and drinking water."   
  
"Eating healthy, Kiddo you've barely been eating." Patton said softly.   
  
"Oh.. I didn't notice."   
  
"What else, was um.. Icarus, having you do?" Logan asked.   
  
"Well, he was having me do research. On Anxiety and how to calm down. It was helping I thought. Thomas says he hasn't been anxious."   
  
Logan nodded, "yes you have been helping him. I'm confused as to how this all went wrong?"   
  
"If you would shut up and let Anxiety finish you might find out." Roman snapped and the three of them fell silent once more.   
  
"It was going well, I felt better and our relationships were getting better. But then.. whenever you guys talked to me.. Icarus started saying stuff.. that I was a burden, a waste of space... a monster. Said he was echoing my own thoughts and.. he's right." Virgil bit his lip. "It started getting really bad, he wouldn't leave me alone. But then..."   
  
"Then?" Patton asked quietly.   
  
"I figured out how to shut him up. It only lasts for a while until he comes back but.." Virgil frowned. "You're gonna get upset..."   
  
The others traded looks, "Anxiety, what did you do?" Roman asked scared.   
  
Virgil took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. Revealing dark bruises and cuts all over his arms. A few bandages covering deeper cuts. Patton gasped tears spilling down his face as the others stared in shock. Roman had a hand clasped over his mouth as Logan just stared in silence. "Anxiety... Icarus- whatever he is.. he's not your intuition." Logan looked at Virgil terrified.   
  
"Wh- What? What do you mean he's not my intuition what else could he possibly be?" **_Oh my god you are insane._ ** **_  
_ **   
"He's Depression. You're being latched onto by Depression."   
  
Virgil fell silent.   
  
" _You_ _lied_ _to me_." Virgil reached out to Icarus, hoping it was all a lie.

  
**"Shame the fun had to end so soon. But our time isn't over just yet, _Kiddo_." ** He could practically _imagine_ an evil smirk as the voice faded. Virgil **shivered**.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have.. depression," Virgil stated. "How pathetic must that be. I'm so bad at my job I managed to get depressed." Virgil tried to joked but the others were not amused.  
  
"Don't say that!" Patton lightly pushed Virgil's shoulder before hugging him.  
  
"Anxiety, I'm so sorry. We should have done something sooner." Roman shook his head defeated.  
  
"Logan, what do we do?" Patton asked not letting go of Virgil.  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure." Logan hunched his eyebrows together in thought.  
  
"Maybe.. maybe we should talk to Thomas. He's the most um.. knowledgeable for this kind of stuff." Roman suggested and the others nodded.  
  
"Whatever, can I go back to my room? I’m not really in the mood for being poked and prodded right now.” Virgil sank into the couch.

“Anxiety…” Logan looked at the other two concerned, “I don’t think it would be a good idea... to leave you alone right now.” Logan spoke carefully.

It clicked for Virgil what he meant and he drew his knees up close to him, “I’m not gonna kill myself.” Jeez, this was more serious than Virgil had anticipated. **_Way to go moron._ ** Virgil squeezed his eyes shut trying to get the voice inside his head to shut up.

 “-Anxiety? Are you listening?”

 Virgil opened his eyes and shook his head, “no sorry.”

 Logan sighed, “it’s alright, I was saying, Roman, is going to stay here with you. Out of the three of us, Patton is emotions so he would know the most about this, and I would understand a logical explanation for this.”

 “That and I don’t want to be bored to death.” Roman said Then flinched, “not that this isn’t important though! Cause it is, very important.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes and nodded, “alright. I’ll be here with my thoughts then.”

 The three traded looks once more before Patton and Logan sunk down.

 The mindscape filled with silence as Virgil and Roman sat in the living room. Virgil was curled in on himself sitting on the couch thinking as Roman looked around trying to think of a casual conversation.

 _**Y**_ **_ou’re upsetting them._ **

  ** _Stupid_**

  ** _Waste of space_**

  _ **S**_ ** _hould have dug that razor down deeper-_ **

 Virgil let out a shuddering breath before standing up, Roman looked at him cautiously. “I’m going to grab my headphones.”

 Roman sat up, “I’ll come with you.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes, “I don’t need an escort to my room I’m just grabbing my headphones it will only be a second.” 

Roman crossed his arms, “Anxiety, please.” He didn’t add anything else.

Virgil sighed once more but complied. They walked down the hallway into Virgil’s room. It was dark and quiet, notebook paper was still scattered over Virgil’s desk. His headphones were still on the ground next to his bed. He grabbed them and faced Roman. “See, told you nothing to worry about…” Virgil trailed off. Standing in the doorway of his bathroom was Icarus. At least that’s what he thinks he was seeing. There was a body hanging limp, as pale as Virgil but in a black tux. It rotated slowly as it hung. Virgil stared blankly at it petrified when a pair of fingers were snapping in front of his face, he shook his head refocusing. “...what?”

 Roman was standing in front of Virgil with a concerned look on his face. “You alright, Anxiety? You sort of zoned out.”

 "I-I saw-“ Virgil looked back at the bathroom. The body was gone. He shuddered again and squeezed his eyes shut once more. “Let’s go.” He rushed out the door heading back to the living room.

 “Anxiety are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Roman asked as they returned to the living room.

 “It’s nothing,” Virgil mumbled.

 “Anxiety… is Icarus still talking to you?” Roman asked cautiously.

 Virgil paused and shook his head, “no. I don’t know.”

 “What do you mean, you don’t know?” Roman raised an eyebrow confused.

 Virgil sighed, “he said something, while you guys were talking to me and then went static, but I keep having these thoughts but they don’t sound like him anymore.”

 “What do they sound like?” Roman asked.

 “You guys.”

  **…**

 “Oh…” Roman said blankly.

 “Yeah… then he… I don’t know. He did something weird.” Virgil shook his head and crossed his arms, hugging himself.

 “What did he do?” Roman asked sitting beside him on the couch now.

 “I don’t want to talk about it… please.” Virgil begged and Roman saw how shaken up he was finally. Roman nodded and dropped the topic. Instead turning on the Tv to a Disney movie for something to do. Virgil out on his headphones and played some music to try and drown out his thoughts.

  **9:15 pm**.

It read at the top of his phone.

 Virgil was beginning to calm down, watching Cinderella with Roman while his music was blasting. It was so calming he didn’t notice the sudden chill he felt or the static filling his ears.

  **Until it spoke.**

**_They won’t miss you._ **

  ** _Princey can’t watch you forever_**

  ** _Just slip away unnoticed_**

  ** _Find something sharp_**

  ** _Or some rope-_**

 Virgil threw his headphones off and they landed on the floor, startling Roman from how sudden it was. “Anxiety, are you alright?”

 Virgil was being sent into an attack, his breathing wouldn’t steady and the shaking was uncontrollable. Roman was by his side, rubbing his back softly speaking to him, saying something. Something but Virgil just couldn’t hear him over the pounding in his head. BREATH. He couldn’t get air into his lung. Why could he breathe? His lungs were on fire, he was shaking so much, practically vibrating.

**_VIRGIL_ **

 Virgil gasped suddenly, he could hear again and was taking deep breaths. The shaking was stopping. Roman was by his side the entire time.

 What was that?

 “Anxiety? Can you hear me? You’re doing a great job just keep breathing alright? In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds and out for eight. Alright?” Roman was whispering to him calmly while rubbing his back.

 Virgil was panting now but his breathing was finally settling down. Did that even count for an attack? “What- what the hell was that?”

 “Back from cloud nine?” Roman joked but Virgil could hear the concern in his voice. “That was the longest attack I’ve ever seen you have.”

 Virgil looked at Roman confused, “w-what?” It only felt like a few minutes.

 “Yeah, you were shaking for fifteen minutes,” Roman confirmed by unplugging Virgil’s phone and showing the time.

  **9:35 pm.**

 Virgil stared at the screen in disbelief. A fifteen-minute attack? Was that even an attack? “Are you alright? Do you even know what set that off? Was it Icarus?” Romans as asking too many questions for Virgil’s liking.

He shook his head, “I-I don’t know. I just…” Virgil couldn’t look away from the phone. Roman was still holding it towards him. His eyes just wouldn’t lift up. Is this what it felt like, to be paralyzed?

 “Anxiety?” Romans' voice was so loud. Too loud. Then **silence**.

 “ **Anxiety**.”

 Virgil jumped frightened and looked up at Roman who was in front of him. “Be honest with me. Are you alright?” Virgil shook his head silently. “Come on, let’s get you to Thomas.” Virgil nodded. _Silent._

\---

“Thomas,” Logan spoke suddenly popping up in Thomas's living room. 

“Logan? Patton? What are you guys doing here it’s Nine pm?” Thomas asked from the couch. 

“We have a problem, and need your help,” Logan spoke. 

“Of course, anything. What’s up?” Thomas sat up and looked at the two of them. Noticing Patton was shaking nervously.

“Well… we aren’t exactly _sure,_ what is going on.” Logan looked over at Patton who nodded. “Anxiety seems to have… depression.”

Thomas tilted his head confused, “Anxiety… has Depression?” Logan nodded. “How is that even possible? I thought only host can get depressed?”

Logan took a sharp inhale and looked at Patton who seemed to be on the verge of panic. “Well yes, we were hoping you would actually know how this happened…”

Thomas shook his head, “sorry guys I didn’t even know that was possible. Is he alright?”

Patton shook his head, speaking up finally, “he’s been… harming himself.”

Thomas jumped up, “What? When did this happen? He was alright earlier! He seemed like he was better than usual!”

Patton hugged his arms to himself and Logan took over explaining, “it seems we were all under the impression that Anxiety was getting better. When in reality he was in his room suffering. From what I understand of the situation after our last argument Anxiety went to his room and started talking to his voice in his head names Icarus. He was convinced that Icarus was his intuition when in actuality he was Anxiety's depression. Feeding him lies to make him harm himself.” Patton whimpered and Logan looked over at him concerned

“He didn’t try to...  you know?” Thomas was asking shyly.

“Not that I’m aware of, no,” Logan confirmed. “We thought maybe you would know more about depression than us. Since depression isn’t a side of a personality I’m afraid I have no information about it.”

Thomas shrugged, “I’m not really sure if there is an instant way of getting rid of depression. It’s sort of a process really. Just have to realize things will get better.”

“Seeing as the one being influenced by depression is Anxiety. He doesn’t really have optimistic views, I’m not too sure how that will help him.” Logan stated.

“I could call Talyn or Joan. They might know something about how to help him?” Thomas suggested.

Logan and Patton nodded, “that would be helpful, yes.” There was a rush of wind as Roman and Virgil appeared in Thomas’s living room.

The three of them turned to Virgil who was a shaking mess, visible tear tracks staining his face. “What happened?” Patton asked as he ran over to Virgil and helped him take a seat.

“I’m not too sure. We were watching a movie when he suddenly went into an attack. It lasted for fifteen minutes.” Roman explained.

Logan tilted his head confused and then looked at Thomas, “Thomas, did you feel anxious throughout that conversation?”

Thomas frowned and shook his head, “no, I mean I’m worried yes but not particularly Anxious.”

Logan hummed, “Anxiety still isn’t affecting you to his full effect. Icarus must still have a hold over him.”

“I-It wasn’t… wasn’t an Anxiety a-attack.” Virgil mumbled as Patton rubbed his back, he dropped a blanket over Virgil who was still shaking. “That wasn’t an attack. I- I was terrified out of my mind.”

“But Anxiety is fear?” Roman questioned.

“There’s a difference between an anxiety attack and a panic attack,” Virgil growled.

“Correct,” Logan snapped, “There are similarities and differences between anxiety and panic attacks. An anxiety attack often comes in reaction to a stressor. An anxiety attack, people may feel fearful, apprehensive, may feel their heart racing or feel short of breath, but it's very short-lived, and when the stressor goes away, so does the anxiety attack. A panic attack, on the other hand, doesn't come in reaction to a stressor. It's unprovoked and unpredictable. And during a panic attack, the individual is seized with terror, fear, or apprehension. They may feel that they're going to die, or lose control or have a heart attack.”

Roman nodded, “Anxiety, is that what you felt?”

“Like I was gonna die? Sure.” Virgil mumbled.

“A panic attack has more physical symptoms than an anxiety attack, chest pain, shortness of breath, dizziness, nausea.” Logan listed and Virgil shrugged.

“I was just listening to music one moment and then the next I couldn’t breathe or stop shaking. Roman said it lasted for fifteen minutes, it felt like five for me.” Virgil explained.

Logan hummed trying to piece together what happened, “for now, let’s just say that was a panic attack. Seeing as we can’t conclude what else it could have been, that matched the most with a panic attack. What were the circumstances you were in that could have triggered the attack?”

“We were watching Cinderella while Virgil was listening to music.” Roman brought up.

“I was trying to calm down when suddenly I got really cold and my music turned to static. I freaked out and threw my headphones off and went into an attack.” Virgil affirmed and felt Patton draw him closer.

“Your headphones went static? Do you have your phone on you know?” Logan asked and Roman hummed, handing Logan, Virgil’s phone.

Logan clicked on a random song and MCR started playing out of the speaker of the phone normally. “Could have been your headphones supposedly.” Logan paused the music and handed Virgil his phone back. “So the static sent you into a panic attack. Do you have a reoccurring fear of static noise?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “no.”

Logan nodded, “then it must have been added on tension. The sudden static and coldness trigger your anxiety adding to previously built up tension thus triggered an attack.”

Roman agreed, “when we were in Anxiety’s room to retrieve his headphones he seemed to have paused in hear of something. I didn’t think it was possible for him to get paler.” Roman tried to joke was Thomas just scolded him.

“Anxiety, did something in your room scare you?” Logan asked.

“He was staring at his bathroom. Was it your... razors?” Roman asked carefully.

Virgil shook his head, “I… I don’t want to talk about it. Please.”

“Anxiety, we’re just trying to help you,” Logan explained.

**_Stop being so difficult._ **

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut trying to silence the voices, opening them he looked over the other sides and Thomas. “I… I saw someone hanging themselves in my bathroom doorway.”

Patton gasped tears springing from his eyes and Roman covered his mouth shocked with disbelief. Logan’s eyes widened and Thomas was silent, tears gathering in his eyes. “Anxiety…”

“It wasn’t me.” Virgil explained, “I… I think it was Icarus. I think he was messing with my head.”

 **“You bet I am, Kiddo.”** Virgil winced. “He's back.”

Logan tilted his head confused. “Icarus, he just spoke to me,” Virgil confirmed.

**“Aw, why do you have to rat me out? I’m just trying to have some fun here.”**

Virgil was beginning to shake a bit and Patton began rubbing his back once more. “Hey, you’re safe. You’re with us, Kiddo.”

 **“We hate you, kiddo, why couldn’t you just have died in your room quietly… Kiddo.”** Icarus mocked Patton and Virgil let out a whimper.

It killed Thomas to see one of his sides like this, even if Anxiety’s reasoning was a nuisance to his decision making, he did it because he cared for Thomas. He should have told Anxiety more often that he was appreciated. Could have avoided all of this…

“Thomas, could you call Talyn and Joan over? I think we need all hands in on this.” Logan suggested quietly staring at Virgil concerned.

Thomas nodded and left them to call them.

—-  
“Thank you, both for coming to help me. You two are the best thank you for dealing with my nonsense.” Thomas greeted Joan and Talyn at his front door.  
  
“It’s no problem!” Talyn said.  
  
“It’s not every day your best friends Anxiety gets depression.” Joan joked.  
  
“I seriously love you guys.” Thomas was so happy to see his friends. He remembered that they usually helped Anxiety calm down a little, hopefully, this would help him still. Walking into the living room the sides were all spread around the room, Virgil and Patton were still on the couch sitting together, Logan was on the other end of the couch writing in a notebook while Roman slowly paced the room. “Joan and Talyn are here, Anxiety,” Thomas spoke softly and Anxiety waved a lazy two finger salute at the two of them as they sat down.  
  
“Hey, Anxiety, how do you feel?” Talyn asked politely.  
  
Virgil shrugged, “sad...” Talyn gave a frown.  
  
“So how did this all happen?” Joan asked while they waited for their laptop to load.

Anxiety shrugged, “it was after our last argument on if Thomas should go out. I left my room upset when… when Icarus started talking to me. Said he was my intuition. He was going to help me stop being a nuisance, not have so many attacks and fit in finally. When instead he was just making me push you guys away and worsen.”

“Anxiety’s well… Anxiety is at its worst. But something Icarus did has cut off Anxiety and Thomas’s connection-“

**“That was you, Kiddo. The self-harm protects Thomas.”**

“-Thomas has been rather calm in the last few days. Though that’s great for efficiency, Thomas needs Anxiety for functionality. But I suggest we fix the connection last, we don’t know how Anxiety’s depression with effect Thomas.” Logan explained.

**“Just saying kiddo, but what would you do without me? This was bound to happen eventually.”**

Virgil squeezed his eyes once more and Patton squeezed him tight, “You alright kiddo?” Virgil shook his head.

**“You’re really pathetic, you know that right? From an outside point of view, I almost feel bad for you. Besides the fact that you deserve this. For how bad you made Thomas feel.”**

_“What happened to you being serious? You use to sound like Logan!”_

**“Cause Kiddo, Logan isn’t your only hater here.”**

Virgil groaned still squeezing his eyes shut. Icarus words should mean nothing. Yet with each insult, it felt like a punch to the gut.

**“Does it upset you? Knowing that I tricked you? That you were dumb enough to think I was actually helping you?”**

“Shut up. Just shut up!” Virgil yelled and the others traded looks.

“Kiddo you alright?” Patton asked softly.

**“Keep it up, They think you’re insane.”**

_“Stop. Talking.”_ Virgil shook his head at Patton. “Icarus won’t shut up.”

“I wonder if there is a way we can speak to Icarus,” Roman suggested.

“Maybe…” Logan pondered.

**“Ugh I don’t want to talk to these losers, you’re way more fun, Virgil! Besides these guys don’t seem respectful, they don’t even call you by your own name!”**

_“They don’t know my name_ **_genius.”_ ** Virgil snapped internally. “I don’t care, just get him out of my head.”

 **“Aw Kiddo, That isn’t going to do** **_shit_** **.”**

“Anxiety, you said you think you saw Icarus once?” Logan asked.

“Yeah… when he was hanging.” Virgil explained.

“Maybe… we can talk to him in the subconscious.” Logan suggested.

“Subconscious?” Thomas asked.

“It’s a part of your mind where nothing is actual. Sort of a void per say.” Logan explained.

 **“Where thoughts that nobody likes getting kicked out too.** **Maybe this is just all part of their plan to get rid of you forever.”** Virgil shivered.

“Maybe we can get Icarus to come out there and talk to us,” Logan suggested.

“And do what?” Virgil asked, “ask him politely to leave me alone?”

“Well…” Logan began-

“Icarus is trying to get me to kill myself, that’s all he wants. I don’t think play time in the subconscious is going to change any of that. It will just make this nightmare more real.” Virgil sneered.

 **“Maybe that’s just what you** **_need_** **.”**

Then Silence.

Virgil looked at the others who were just staring at him. “...What?” Virgil growled.

“I _**hate**_ you,” Logan spoke coldly.

Virgil reared back. _What?_

“Why couldn’t that have been you on the **_rope?_ ** ” Roman snarled.

 **_“_** How **_pathetic._** You make me want to die.” Patton growled.

Virgil’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. “G- _guys_? I-I bought you were helping me?”

“You’re so **_annoying!_ ** ” Thomas yelled.

“You make Thomas’s life a living **_hell.”_ ** Joan snapped.

“You’re **_useless,”_ ** Talyn spoke.

“I-I didn’t mean to- I just wanted to P-protect you, _Thomas_.” Virgil fretted his voice breaking as tears began to spill.

“Just **_disappear_** for once, would you?” Thomas asked rudely.

“Really Virgil, we don’t **_need_ ** you,” Roman growled.

**_Virgil._ **

**Virgil.**

Virgil’s head snapped up, “ _Roman doesn’t know my name-_ **_ICARUS.”_**

It was like Virgil was thrown above water, he launched forward from the couch panting, trying to catch his breath. Patton was by his side rubbing soothing circles on his back while the others looked alarmed. “Ic-Icarus.” Virgil spat out between shaking breaths.

“That was terrifying.” Thomas spoke, “Anxiety, What Just happened?”

Virgil didn’t respond for a moment, trying to pick up his baring and figure out if this was another illusion. For all he knows, he could still be in his bedroom. Finally catching his breath he sat back up, on the floor against the couch. “Icarus didn’t like me ignoring him. So he started speaking through you guys.” Patton squeezed his side reassuringly but Virgil just wanted to be alone.

“How did you get out?” Joan asked from the couch.

“He messed up, said my name,” Virgil explained and the other realized they still didn’t know Anxiety’s true name.

 **“Just be glad I learned it. Unlike these guys.”** Virgil shivered once more.

“Alright, we need to get to work on curing your depression. “ Roman spoke.

“I have a list of ways to help with depression.” Talyn spoke up, “seeing as you aren’t human you don’t need pills for your depression. But I have a list of stuff that’s always helped me and a few others.”

Virgil nodded, “Sure, let’s try some.”

—-

“Yoga?” Virgil frowned. They had rearranged Thomas’s living room, dimmed the lights, lit some candles and rolled out yoga mats. Talyn put on some calming music and everyone was sitting on a mat. “You really think Yoga is going to help me?”

“Shh.” Talyn hushed Anxiety, “this is Meditation Actually. But you can't knock it until you try it. Now be quiet.”

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as the sat, the smell of the candles are pleasant, the calming noises coming from the music was quite relaxing. The steady noise of static growing in Virgil’s ears was horrifying. Virgil threw open his eyes and gasped suddenly. Three others all turned to him within a panic and saw Virgil curled in on himself covering his ears. “Static- Talyn turn off the music!” Logan yelled. Roman turned on the lights and Talyn shut of the music, everyone was between comforting Virgil or giving him space. Patton and Thomas were by his side rubbing soft circles on his back as he shook, trying to catch his breath

**_Fucking Yoga._ **

“You’re alright Anxiety, you’re safe here with us,” Thomas spoke gently. Virgil let out a sob, he wanted to believe him so badly. Just something in the back of his brain wanted him to stop it all. So they sat there, blowing out candles as Virgil sobbed on the floor.

—

“Communication. It can be hard… but it’s helpful to talk to others about your depression.” Talyn explained. Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, the candles were in the middle for “mood” lighting and the lights were dimmed once more.

“Not gonna happen,” Virgil mumbled.

“Anxiety, you don’t just have to talk about your depression necessarily.” Logan suggested, “you can discuss anything you want. Just know that we are listening and that you are heard.”

Virgil nodded and thought of what to say. His anxiety was high already but now having to start a conversation? Too much pressure, _too much pressure-_

“Anxiety, what’s your favorite tv show?” Thomas asked. Thomas you _savior._

“Um.. Brooklyn nine-nine?” Virgil shrugged.

“What a good show!” Roman exasperated.

“I love that show,” Talyn smiled, “who’s your favorite character?”

“Um… “ Virgil thought for a moment, “Rosa I guess.”

“She’s awesome.” Talyn agreed.

**“You’re a loser.”**

Virgil shook his head, “Yeah. She’s pretty awesome.”

“Hey Anxiety, What do you do in your room usually? Besides listening to music.” Roman asked.

Virgil shrunk down a bit but spoke anyway, “I dunno. Mess with makeup or draw usually.”

“Ayeee!” Talyn cheered, “dude I love makeup.”

“Yeah, it’s uh... pretty fun I guess," Virgil shrugged once more.

**“You should kill-“**

_“Shut up. You should shut up.”_ Virgil snapped.

 **“Sass machine over here…”**  

Virgil laughed as he spoke with Talyn about makeup, Roman, and Patton about drawing, Logan about poetry, Joan and Thomas about tv shows. He was laughing, with his friends.

**“They can’t stay with you forever.”**

Virgil shrugged, “ _I know that.”_

**“You’re going to be left alone to your thoughts again soon.”**

“ _Doesn’t matter.”_

**“They will treat you like the villain you are once again.”**

“ _But I'm not. I'm Anxiety, that's my job. But I can also be more than that_ _…”_

**“W-What? No, you can’t! They hate you. You’re creepy! You’re horrible!”**

_“No. You are.”_

**“What? No. No, you are-“**

**“** _Shut up, Depression.”_

 Then **silence.**

 “Hey, guys…” Virgil spoke softly.

 “Yeah, kiddo?” Patton smiled.

 Virgil sighed comfortably, “I’m ready to tell you guys my name…”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Icarus for Depression as a sense of false hope. Seeing as the actually story of  
> kid Icarus sort of ends in that way.
> 
>  
> 
> Depression Hotline: 1-630-482-9696  
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433  
> LifeLine: 1-800-273-8255  
> Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386  
> Sexuality Support: 1-800-246-7743  
> Eating Disorders Hotline: 1-847-831-3438  
> Rape and Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
> Grief Support: 1-650-321-5272  
> Runaway: 1-800-843-5200, 1-800-843-5678, 1-800-621-4000  
> Exhale: After Abortion Hotline/Pro-Voice: 1-866-4394253  
> Child Abuse: 1-800-422-4453  
> UK Helplines:  
> Samaritans (for any problem): 08457909090 e-mail jo@samaritans.org  
> Childline (for anyone under 18 with any problem): 08001111  
> Mind infoline (mental health information): 0300 123 3393 e-mail: info@mind.org.uk  
> Mind legal advice (for people who need mental-health related legal advice): 0300 466 6463 legal@mind.org.uk  
> b-eat eating disorder support: 0845 634 14 14 (only open Mon-Fri 10.30am-8.30pm and Saturday 1pm-4.30pm) e-mail: help@b-eat.co.uk  
> b-eat youthline (for under 25’s with eating disorders): 08456347650 (open Mon-Fri 4.30pm - 8.30pm, Saturday 1pm-4.30pm)  
> Cruse Bereavement Care: 08444779400 e-mail: helpline@cruse.org.uk  
> Frank (information and advice on drugs): 0800776600  
> Drinkline: 0800 9178282  
> Rape Crisis England & Wales: 0808 802 9999 1(open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm) e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk  
> Rape Crisis Scotland: 08088 01 03 02 every day, 6pm to midnight  
> India Self Harm Hotline: 00 08001006614  
> India Suicide Helpline: 022-27546669  
> Kids Help Phone (Canada): 1-800-668-6868, Free and available 24/7  
> suicide hotlines;  
> Argentina: 54-0223-493-0430  
> Australia: 13-11-14  
> Austria: 01-713-3374  
> Barbados: 429-9999  
> Belgium: 106  
> Botswana: 391-1270  
> Brazil: 21-233-9191  
> China: 852-2382-0000  
> (Hong Kong: 2389-2222)  
> Costa Rica: 606-253-5439  
> Croatia: 01-4833-888  
> Cyprus: 357-77-77-72-67  
> Czech Republic: 222-580-697, 476-701-908  
> Denmark: 70-201-201  
> Egypt: 762-1602  
> Estonia: 6-558-088  
> Finland: 040-5032199  
> France: 01-45-39-4000  
> Germany: 0800-181-0721  
> Greece: 1018  
> Guatemala: 502-234-1239  
> Holland: 0900-0767  
> Honduras: 504-237-3623  
> Hungary: 06-80-820-111  
> Iceland: 44-0-8457-90-90-90  
> Ireland: 1800-247-100  
> Israel: 09-8892333  
> Italy: 06-705-4444  
> Japan: 3-5286-9090  
> Latvia: 6722-2922, 2772-2292  
> Malaysia: 03-756-8144  
> (Singapore: 1-800-221-4444)  
> Mexico: 525-510-2550  
> Netherlands: 0900-0767  
> New Zealand: 4-473-9739  
> New Guinea: 675-326-0011  
> Nicaragua: 505-268-6171  
> Norway: 47-815-33-300  
> Philippines: 02-896-9191  
> Poland: 52-70-000  
> Portugal: 239-72-10-10  
> Russia: 8-20-222-82-10  
> Serbia: 21-6623-393  
> Spain: 91-459-00-50  
> South Africa: 0861-322-322  
> South Korea: 2-715-8600  
> Sweden: 031-711-2400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> Taiwan: 0800-788-995  
> Thailand: 02-249-9977  
> Trinidad and Tobago: 868-645-2800  
> Ukraine: 0487-327715  
> Uruguay: 095 73 8483


End file.
